


For Tonight

by LondonLily221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLily221B/pseuds/LondonLily221B





	For Tonight

“Come” He grabs my hand and leads me down an alley way, behind the bar. The night sky is clear, freezing. This was the wrong night to forget my jacket at home. With only a nearby streetlight, the light within the alleyway begins to disappear.  
His grip is tight and his pace is quick, threatening bruises on my wrist. He suddenly turns and corners me into a corner, placing his arms on either side of me. His heavy cologne begins to suffocate me.  
What have I gotten myself into? I can’t do this.  
I place my hand on his chest, slightly pushing him back. He grabs the back of my head and holds a clump of my hair tightly, pulling it back, exposing my neck. His smile turns upwards into a more sinister grin as he slightly tilts his head to the left. His mouth opens for a toothier grin, but his teeth pointed, sharp. “You’re going to me delicious.” The last word dances on his lips as he outlines his mouth with his tongue.  
My heart jumps as I go into panic. What am I going to do?  
I then quickly bring my leg up, kneeing him in the groin. He backs up and bends over, giving me enough space to make my escape.  
I run back up the alley way, but afraid he’ll catch up to me, whatever the fuck his is. I turn a sudden corner into a different alleyway, when suddenly something hits me, making my vision go blurred.

A sharp pain slides on my arm, waking me up. Two guys stand in front of me, studying me. I look down, my jeans slightly dusted with dirt, probably from running earlier. My t shirt pulled, slightly stretched, partially covered in salt. My hair and face damp with water. I look over at my arm, which has a fresh cut on it “What the hell?” I shout at the short haired guy in front of me. The taller, longer haired man walks away towards one of the side doors.  
“Sorry, had to make sure.” He cleans off the blade. He leans down and unties my wrists from the chair. “Who are you? Why am I here?” I ask, as my head begins to throb. “What the hell happened?” I ask. I grab my head with my now freed hand. He unties my other hand and grabs a different cloth and starts to wrap my arm.  
He’s really cute…his hair short, green eyes and some slight scruff. He’s wearing a dark grey t shirt and dark blue jeans. The one in the back at the table is much taller. His hair long, down to his shoulders.  
I look around; I’m in the abandon buildings near the lake, about a mile away from the bar. Everything is dark except a small overhead light hanging above me.  
“I’m Dean Winchester, that’s my brother Sam.” he short-haired man finishes bandaging my arm.  
“Nice to meet you” I smile as I intake a deep breath and breathe it out, rubbing the sides of my arms, trying to keep warm.  
A small moment passes “Have you seen this guy?” Sam talks up to me and hands me a picture of the guy that was in the alleyway with me earlier.  
“Yes I saw him earlier.”  
“Do you know where he went?” Sam asks.  
“Last thing I remember is passing out. But he’s a local; he comes to the bar I work at almost every night.” I hand the picture back. “I wouldn’t doubt that he’s back there again. Since he didn’t get me.”  
“Okay, I’m going to head back to the bar and see if he’s there.” Sam slips on his jacket and hastily walks out of the door before Dean can protest. He sighs and sits on the wooden stares.

“Well this was fun.” I stand, fixing my shirt. Dean nods his head toward the side door. “You treat all your girls this way?” I slightly chuckle, holding my arm. A smile threatens to spread upon his lips “I didn’t mean to hurt you, just had to check.” He chuckles and walks over and stands in front of me.  
I hold my hand out, he takes and shakes it. “Well Dean—Mr Winchester I’d better head off. My night has been nothing but awful and so I’m going to get a drink. And by the tension between you and your brother, you need a drink too.” I smile, beginning to get impatient.  
“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He laughs and grabs my hand to stand.

The bar is packed tonight, but it is Friday night, but luckily Dean and I found a spot at the bar.  
The bar is busy, several people asking for drinks and only one person bartending. I reach over the bar and pour two cups of beer.  
A surprised look comes over Dean’s face. “Don’t worry I work here” I laugh as I hand him one of the glasses.  
He takes a small sip of his glass, I laugh and tilt my head back and chug about half of the glass. I breathe and chug the rest.  
His eyes wide “I’m impressed.” He smiles charmingly. I smile, looking into his eyes, both desire and lust in his eyes. I run my hand through my hair and lean over the counter, purposely showing my curves, and grab a several shot glasses and a bottle of the best whiskey we have.  
I sit back down on the stool, pushing my hair behind my shoulder. I turn and smile at him; he gives me a suggestive wink.

I fill up each shot glass, which now I look at them, I grabbed five. “Cheers.” He holds hit up, I grab mine and we clink our glasses and shoot them back.  
“So what were you and your brother after anyways?” I ask while pouring the next set of shots.  
“It’s complicated” He holds for a moment, thinking.  
I passed him the shot. “Come on Dean, I was attacked by something clearly not human and was randomly umm…how you put it, checked. After that, I’m still fine, I think I can handle whatever you and your brother do.” I finish pouring my shot. “What is it, hunting monsters or something?” I chuckle.  
He almost holds his breath. “Yeah actually.” He drinks his shot.  
“Oh. Well, sounds exciting actually.” I smile and take my shot.  
I pour another set of shots. “I guess it’s my turn to ask you a question.” He grabs one of the shots.  
“Go ahead.” I smile, grabbing my shot.  
“I never got to learn your name.” He charmingly smiles at me.  
I drink down my shot. My stomach growls quietly “You hungry? I can get Paul in the back to cook us up a burger or something.” I smile, watching his eyes go wide with shock.

Shot after shot, we stay till the bar closing. I had told my co-workers that I would close the place, and everyone leaves.  
“It’s nice to actually meet a girl that actually eats.” He says as he chews on the last fry.  
I laugh “Yeah Paul is an excellent cook. If you like his burgers, then you should try some of the desserts I make. I can make an excellent apple pie.”  
He chuckles “What?” I tilt my head confused.  
“Nothing” he continues to slightly laugh.  
“I think we might have a few slices in the fridge, you want some?” I smile, point back at the kitchen.  
He nods, smiling.

After a few hours, we decide to step outside, it’s getting late.  
It’s freezing, and I rub my hands on the sides of my arms, trying to warm myself up. I lean against the side of the building.  
“Here” He takes off his jacket, and comes over to me to place it around my shoulders.  
I look up at him, realizing his is only inches away from me. I inhale a short breath, taking in the tension.  
His eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. I smile as he leans in closer; I quickly reach up and place my right index finger, placing it upon his lips before they can reach mine. “Only for tonight” I breathe, can’t take my eyes off his.  
He smiles, his hands at my hips, gliding them up to my waist, making my breathing hitch “If that’s what you want.”  
I nod and grab the back of his head and pulling in, clashing our lips together. My leg rises up naturally, as he presses his body against mine.  
He pulls away, breathing heavily he smiles, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car.

We immediately start kissing again once we enter the hotel room, my lips on his, our tongues gliding upon each other’s.  
He backs me into a wall, his hands gliding down mine, cupping my breasts, feeling my bra. Our breathing becoming heavier, I grab onto his arms and wrap my legs around his waist.  
I slip my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his smooth skin, my fingers tracing over his abs. I pull his shirt off over his head, exposing his magnificent chest. I grab the back of his head, pushing his face to mine again. His lips smooth…his kiss rough and skilful.  
I push him onto the bed and straddle him, kissing him firmly. I begin to slowly grind against his jeans, his hands pulling at my shirt. Getting frustrated with it, he rips through my shirt completely, tearing it to shreds.

I slide off the bed, running my body down his as I do so. He sits up, watching me. I take the button to his jeans in-between my teeth, smiling up at him.  
I slowly stand, placing a hand on his chest, laying him back on the bed. I kneel back down on the floor, taking his jeans button in my mouth, unbuttoning it. A small groan escapes from his mouth as I unzip and pull his jeans down, freeing him. I gently kiss the tip of his manhood, teasing him. A loud groan escapes from his lips. I almost panic, thinking people in the other rooms can hear us, but I kind of like it. So I slide my tongue along his length, taking him into my mouth. I swirl my tongue as I move my head up and down.  
He growls, grasping the bed sheets tightly. He sits up, slightly pushing me back; I stand as he does the same. His hands glide all over my body, reaching behind me and undoing my bra quickly. He then picks me up and lays me on the bed.

He climbs on top of and with that charming and small eyebrow raise, he slide my lace panties off, opens my legs and slides in with a hot groan.  
I throw my head back, inhaling deeply at the feeling of him inside me, the fullness. He begins to move, I run my hands along his back, digging my fingers into his muscles as I moan.  
I shift and flip him on his back, I begin to grind, pushing against him as he snaps his hips up into me. He runs a hand up my body, holding my waist. He flips me back over and begins to snap his hips, pushing harder, faster. We both soon reach climax at the same time, our bodies exploding, and he collapses on top of me.

He pulls out and props himself on his arms either side of me, hovering over me. I smile, reaching up and gently hold his face. “Wow” I smile. He smiles and runs a hand up my side to my lower back, lifting me up and gently plants a kiss on my lips.  
He sets me back down and lies next to me. “I have to say, I’ve never met anyone like you before.” He catches his breath, returning back to normal.  
“I’m sure you’ve met a girl like me before.” I climb off the bed and try to find my clothes or at least something to cover up in. I grab my panties and put them back on. I take his shirt and slide it over my head, I grab the tooth brush out of my bag and go to the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth.  
“You carry a toothbrush around with you?” he questions, standing up and putting his boxers back on and returns to the bed.  
“Yes, I go out and have fun on occasion, but that doesn’t mean my hygiene goes out the window.” I spit into the sink and rinse my mouth.  
“You take care of yourself.” He slightly smiles “Nice.” He watches me walk back into the bedroom. “Not like the girls I meet along the road.”  
I walk over to him and climb on top of him, straddling him. “Then what am I like?” I ask, gazing into his bright green eyes.  
He slides his hands up my legs, resting his hands on my hips. “You’re—“  
I cut him off, pressing my lips against his.


End file.
